


Hecate's secret

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Hecate has had feelings for Ada for a long time. She finally decides that she can no longer hide her feelings and wishes to pursue Ada.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Kudos: 7





	Hecate's secret

A cold winters night had drawn in over the grounds of Cackles Academy. Frost had slowly begun to creep over the surrounding lawn and bushes. The moon’s light causing everything to twinkle as if someone had sprinkled glitter over everything.  
  


Hecate and Ada were sat together in Ada’s office. The fire had been lit, the warmth gently spreading through the room. A little wooden table was placed between them with a tea pot, two cup and saucers, each with a teaspoon and a plate filled with a very generous helping of biscuits. Ada poured the tea into both cups, handed one over to Hecate and offered her a biscuit. Hecate declined and quietly sipped at her tea.  
  


“Is everything alright Hecate? You’ve been awfully quite this evening is something bothering you?” Ada asked slight concerned.  
  


Hecate didn’t respond straight away, she was too immersed in her thoughts. _Oh Ada, I wish I could tell you how I feel. But I’m worried about you rejecting me. But I really want to tell you how much I love you. Rejection Hecate, rejection. Never forget what happened the last time you asked a certain someone out._  
  


“Hecate?” Ada asked looking quite concerned.  
  


Hecate quickly looked over at Ada. Her cheeks had started to gently turn red.  
  


“I’m fine Ada, thank you for asking. Just remembering a very embarrassing thing I did last week. Er anyway, I’m going to go to bed, thanks for a lovely evening and I'll see you in the morning,” Hecate nervously replied.  
  


Hecate quickly stood up and left without allowing Ada to reply. Ada stared at the door for a moment, shook her head and thought to herself, _honestly Hecate what am I going to do with you? I know something is bothering you. I just can’t quite fathom why you won’t tell me what it is as you’ve always confided in me._  
  


Hecate was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn’t sleep. Her thoughts about telling Ada her true feelings, continued to bombard her head. She sat up, wrapped the quilt around her tightly and stared over to the other side of the dark room. _I can’t keep doing this to myself. I need to tell Ada how I feel about her. I know there's a risk of rejection, but I cannot continue like this. I’m losing sleep and unable to concentrate because of it. Come on Hecate, you can do this! Alright then, I’ve decided. Regardless of the outcome, I’m going to tell Ada. Oh Ada! I love you!_ Hecate slid back down under the quilt and smiled to herself. She was going to tell Ada, nothing was going to go wrong.  
  


The next morning, Hecate jumped out of bed. She could feel her blood pumping, her adrenaline began to surge. She picked up her towel and headed into the shower. She ripped her pyjamas off and stepped in. The water cascaded down her body, causing droplets to form on her nipples. She sighed as the warmth slowly trickled through her body. She grabbed the soap, lathered it up and rubbed it over herself. Once she reached her pubic area, she stopped. A tingling sensation began to gently simmer in her slit. She placed the soap down and slipped her hand between her legs. She gently caressed her clit. As she caressed, she began to picture Ada in the shower with her.  
  


She imagined Ada kissing her passionately, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. She moved her hands down to her breasts, she gently caressed and squeezed them. Ada sighed muffled, though Hecate’s mouth. She released herself and kissed her way down to Hecate’s breasts. Ada placed a nipple into her mouth and gently suckled it. Hecate groaned, she rubbed her clit harder and slipped her fingers into her oozing slit.

Her mind slipped back to her fantasy. Ada had released her swollen nipple and began to kiss down to Hecate’s pubic area. She looked down, stroked Ada’s hair and ran her fingers through it. Ada looked up and smiled at Hecate. She pushed her face back onto the pubic area and kissed it. She spread Hecate’s legs wide and pushed her mouth onto her dripping slit. Hecate gasped. Ada pushed her tongue hard into her slit and began to lap up Hecate’s pre cum.

Hecate softly moaned, she gripped tightly onto the sides of the shower, her knuckles starting to turn white. Ada pushed deeper with her tongue causing Hecate to gasp louder. She knew that she wasn’t far from releasing her intense orgasm. She pushed her fingers deeper and thrust harder. Hecate moaned as she came. The inside of her legs was splattered with her release. She gasped for breath, her knees felt weak. She finished washing the rest of herself, turned the shower off and grabbed her towel. _Oh, Ada if only you were here and that wasn’t just a fantasy. Sigh! Well don’t be too down heartened just yet. Today has only just begun and you never know what may happen,_ she thought.  
  


She quickly dried and dressed herself, as usual in her standard long, tight fitting black dress. She looked in the mirror and cast a quick spell to put her hair in place. She was ready for the day ahead. She walked back into her bedroom and quickly checked her diary to see how her schedule was for the day.

“Oh shit! Shit shit shit! Bollocks! I completely forgot I have Mildred’s class and it’s a double. Not today of all days! Urrrrggghhh!” Hecate groaned.

Her day has started so well and was possibly about to go horrifically wrong. She slammed her diary down, cursed under her breath and then took a deep breath. She quickly regained her composure and made her way down to join Ada for breakfast.  
  


Ada was already sat at the teachers table eating her porridge. As soon as she saw Hecate she smiled. Hecate blushed and sat down next to her.  
  


“Good morning Hecate. I hope you had a good night sleep,” Ada asked cheerily.  
  


“I had a little difficulty but once I was settled, I was fine. How did you sleep?” Hecate replied.  
  


“Pretty good to be fair, but I would've loved it if you had let me say good night to you. You had me slightly worried,” Ada mentioned.  
  


Hecate squirmed in her seat. She felt guilty that she hadn’t given Ada a chance to say good night to her and wouldn’t tell her the real reason she was being distant. She quickly looked at Ada and then back down at her porridge. She was desperately trying to restrain herself from giving the game away. Without realising, she placed her hand onto Ada’s leg, squeezed it and then put her hand back onto her lap. Ada looked at Hecate slightly bewildered. _Oh shit Hecate what have you just done? I think it’s time for me to leave,_ she thought as panic raced through her.  
  


“Sorry Ada, I must vanish. Er I need to setup for my lesson. I’ll catch up with you later,” she babbled.  
  


She stood up from the table and left the great hall. Ada stared at her as she left and thought to herself _what in the world is up with Hecate? Something is bothering her and I’m going to get to the bottom of it. Also, did she squeeze my leg? To be honest I rather liked it. Oh Hecate why won’t you tell me what’s going on._  
  


Hecate entered the potions lab, sat down at her desk and placed her head in her hands and groaned loudly. _Why can’t I control myself? Ada must be disgusted with my behaviour. Why did I have to go and be so stupid to go and squeeze her leg. Idiot!_ She lifted her head up, groaned and set herself up for the next lesson.  
  


For once Hecate had a pleasant lesson with Mildred’s class. Everyone got on with creating the turn to stone potion without any problems. Even Mildred, who usually managed to mess up her ingredients and cause catastrophe managed reasonable results. Hecate had to leave the room briefly. Her nerves had started to get to her. She stepped into the corridor, took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. _Come on Hecate pull yourself together. You can do this. Lets get the rest of this lesson out of the way and then I can relax for a bit._ She took a deep breath and continued with the rest of the lesson.  
  


The rest of the lesson passed quickly. No incidents or trouble. Once the girls had left, she breathed a big sigh of relief and sat down at her desk. She summoned a hot cup of tea and a biscuit. She slowly sipped her tea and nibbled at her biscuit. _How am I going to tell Ada how I feel? Do I tell her when I meet up with her at night? But the biggest thing is what if she rejects me? I suppose if that's the case then I just have to accept it. Oh it's all so complicated. I know what to do, have a walk and try not to think about it, just enjoy the scenery,_ she thought.  
  


She finished her tea and summoned her coat, scarf and gloves. She left the room and headed towards the entrance. She turned the corner and bumped straight into Ada.  
  


“Hello Hecate, are you alright? This is most fortunate as I was going to ask you if you were still meeting up with me after dinner?” Ada gently asked.  
  


“Yes I'm good thanks. I'm really looking forward to seeing you later as well. Um I was wondering, could you give me some advise. I have a friend who wants to ask someone out. They're worried that they'll be rejected. What'd be the best advise that I could give them?” Hecate asked nervously.  
  


Ada stood quietly for a moment. Hecate could tell she was thinking carefully about the right advise. Ada looked back at her and smiled.  
  


“Hmmmm, well I suppose the best advise to give your friend would be that they should be honest about their feelings. There's no harm in asking. Honestly I've had my fair share of rejection over the years but I don't let it get me down. Always remember this, there is plenty more fish in the sea,” Ada advised.  
  


Hecate smiled. Ada had given her the advise she needed. She knew exactly what she needed to do.  
  


“Thanks for that Ada. I really appreciate your advise. Well, I'll see you later,” Hecate smiled.  
  


The rest of the day quickly dissolved away. Once Hecate finished her dinner, she quickly transported herself back to her room. She pondered to herself for a moment. _Do I get changed? No there's no point. But I know what I will do._  
  


She wandered over to the bedside cabinet, opened the draw and pulled out a small bottle of perfume. She'd longed to wear it but had never thought it was appropriate to do so. But something felt right. She sprayed a little onto her, just so it was noticeable. She smiled and knew that she was ready. She felt a little nervous but it wasn't going to stop her from revealing her true feelings for Ada. She transferred herself outside of Ada's door, knocked and waited for response.  
  


“Come in!” Ada's voice called from inside.  
  


Hecate, opened the door and walked in. Ada was already sat in one of the wing back chairs, tending to a pot of tea. As soon as Hecate appeared she looked up and smiled.  
  


“Ah Hecate, good timing just got the tea ready and also thought we could have some nice scones as well. Ooo is that perfume you're wearing? It smells lovely,” Ada asked.  
  


As soon as Ada mentioned about the perfume, Hecate's cheeks started to glow red. She quickly sat down, tried to make herself comfy, but struggled as she just desperately wanted to tell Ada her true feelings.  
  


“Are you alright Hecate? Is something the matter?” Ada asked curiously.  
  


“Everything is fine Ada, it's just.... well..... there's something I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time,” Hecate stuttered.  
  


“Please tell me Hecate, it doesn't matter what it is. Just tell me, I'll completely understand,” Ada requested.  
  


Hecate took a deep breath. Her nerves has started to resurface. She tried to speak but the words refused to come out. She squeezed her hands tightly together and screwed her face up. Without warning Hecate bellowed out what she had wanted to say.  
  


“Ada! I love you! I can no longer hold my feelings back for you! You're the most perfect woman I know! Please will you say yes!”  
  


Ada's stared at Hecate for a moment, in a stunned silence. She didn't speak straight away. She was processing the information that Hecate had just bellowed at her. A moment later she smiled. She stood up, walked over to Hecate, placed herself onto her lap and whispered to her.  
  


“I love you to Hecate.”  
  


Hecate couldn't contain herself, she placed her hands onto Ada's cheeks, lent forward and gently kissed her. Ada didn't resist and pushed herself into Hecate as well. After a few moments, Ada gently pulled away. She took a moment to admire Hecate's radiance.  
  


“Oh Hecate, you're so beautiful. Oh I really wish you'd told me sooner. Honestly I've always found you attractive. Oh Hecate, why did you wait?” Ada quietly asked.  
  


“I was worried you'd say no. After the embarrassment, I had to endure when I thought Pippa was going to say yes and then rejected me, kind of put a dampener on things. But I'm so glad you've said yes,” Hecate explained.  
  


Ada smiled and hugged Hecate. She felt a nice warmth between them. She grabbed Hecate's hand and transferred them into her bedroom. She quickly muttered some soundproof and protections spells. She then stood in front of Hecate, who looked slightly nervous, quickly removed her clothes and placed her glasses on the bedside cabinet. Hecate's eye bulged. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ada's naked body was so radiant. She stepped towards Ada. She ran her hands down the front of her, slowly caressing every part of her. Ada sighed. Hecate's touch began to excite her and made her want to feel every bit of her. She turned herself around and allowed her to continue her exploration.  
  


Hecate followed her hands down the centre of Ada's back and placed them gently onto her bottom. She gave each cheek a gentle squeeze and was delighted with how each one felt in her hands.  
  


“Ada you're gorgeous, now if you don't mind I wouldn't mind joining you naked to,” Hecate mentioned.  
  


Ada nodded and allowed Hecate to remove her clothes. She kicked off her boots and removed her dress. She dropped her knickers, placed her hands on her bra strap, unhooked it and slowly removed her bra. Her nipples were aroused and her slit started to tighten. She was ready for Ada to indulge in her.  
  


Ada pulled Hecate onto the bed with her. They both wiggled to the top of the bed. Hecate placed herself on top of Ada lent forward and began to passionately kiss her. Their tongues rolling and exploring the depths of each other mouths. Their lips tightly locked together. Hecate could feel her slit starting to grow wetter, she knew what she needed to do. She gently released herself from Ada's mouth and gently smiled at her. She was about to kiss her way down Ada but was stopped by her.  
  


“Please Hecate, just let me do one thing before you continue,” Ada softy requested.  
  


She placed her hand onto Hecate's bun and swiftly removed it allowing her hair to flow freely. Ada sighed, she couldn't quite believe Hecate could be even more beautiful than she already was. She gently caressed Hecate's face and allowed her to continue. Hecate started to gently kiss her way from Ada's neck down to her nipples. She placed her tongue onto one of the nipples and gently caressed it. Ada softly moaned, it has been a long time since anyone had touched her and having Hecate teasing her nipples made her feel wonderful. Hecate then placed the swollen nipple into her mouth and gently started to suckle on it. She could feel the nipple swelling fast in her mouth and decided it was time to pleasure the other one.  
  


Through Ada's gentle moans, she caressed and suckled her other nipple. She could feel Ada's arousal becoming more prominent and decided she wanted to give Ada some special pleasure. She released her nipple and continued to kiss her way down to Ada's pubic area. Before she began to pleasure her, Hecate inhaled the aromatic scent wafting from Ada's dripping cunt. She found the scent incredible. Her slit tightened and became wetter. She pushed her head forward and started to eat Ada out.  
  


Ada gasped. She'd never had anyone pleasure her like Hecate. She slowly circled her tongue around Ada's clit and then ran it through her dripping slit. She could feel her becoming wetter. She slowly began to rub her tongue over the dripping slit and lap up what pre cum she could. She penetrated Ada's slit with her tongue. Ada moaned and started to grip the sheet tightly. The pleasure was becoming immense and she didn't know how much longer she could hold back. Hecate pushed her tongue further into Ada's dripping slit and started to wiggle and thrust.  
  


“Oh Hecate please don't stop! I'm so close! Please finish me off!” begged Ada as she tightly gripped onto the sheet.  
  


Hecate thrust her tongue as hard and as far as possible. At the same time she rubbed Ada's clit with her fingers. Ada howled as she came. Hecate made sure that she didn't waste any of Ada's spendings and lapped it up. As soon as she finished, she sat herself back up and allowed Ada to catch her breath.  
  


“Hecate! That was incredible. I've never cum so well. You're a gorgeous goddess,” Ada complimented.  
  


Hecate blushed and replied “well I have to make an excellent first impression don't I. Besides how could I resist such a beautiful woman such as yourself.”  
  


Ada sat up. She kissed Hecate and gently rolled her onto her back. She stroked her face and slowly kissed the nape of her neck. Hecate quivered with delight. Her slit began to tingle with anticipation. Ada slowly pulled away from her neck and gently kissed down to her nipples. She placed her hands on each breast, gently squeezed and rubbed them. She then kissed and licked each nipple. Hecate softy moaned, she loved how gentle Ada was being with her breasts but wanted her to be more rough with her. Ada released her breasts and slowly rubbed her hands down her body to her dripping slit.  
  


She could see how aroused Hecate had become. She placed two fingers inside Hecate and gently started to thrust them. Hecate gasped. She had never felt the pleasure that Ada was giving to her. She pushed herself further onto Ada's fingers demanding even deeper pleasure.  
  


“Do I sense that my gorgeous girl is demanding even more pleasure? Well I'm sure I can give her some,” Ada purred.  
  


She placed her thumb onto Hecate's clit and started to curl her fingers harder into her G-spot. Hecate cried out. An intense rush of pleasure raced through her. She was ready to release and Ada was going to assist her. Ada thrust her fingers harder into her G-spot and rubbed her clit harder. Hecate bucked and rode Ada's fingers harder. She started to release pleasurable screams which echoed about the room. Hecate could no longer hold back, she came hard onto Ada's fingers. She flopped down onto the bed trying to catch her breath. She was spent.  
  


Ada removed her fingers. She could see them glistening with Hecate's spendings. She placed them into her mouth and slowly sucked them clean. Once she'd finished, she laid down next to Hecate. They both turned to face each other, smiled and stared deeply into each others eyes.  
  


“Oh Ada! That was incredible! I've never cum so hard! You really are amazing and so gorgeous. I'm so happy that you've accepted me to be your partner. I love you so much!” Hecate exclaimed.  
  


Ada leaned forward, quickly kissed Hecate and gently began to stroke her face.  
  


“You know Hecate, you've made my night complete. Honestly, you've made me so happy. I'm looking forward to our future together. Now I'd be honoured if you'd stay the night with me. It's rather cold and a second person would certainly warm me up nicely,” Ada kindly asked.  
  


Hecate shuffled close to Ada, wrapped her arms around and held her tightly. She didn't want to let her go. After a few moments she released Ada and summoned the quilt over them. Soon both of them warmed up and were holding each other tightly. Hecate smiled to her self. At long last she was happy and had the perfect person to share her happiness with.


End file.
